What Happens?
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: uhuhu WARNİNG : LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

2 yıl sonra.

-Nami-

''NAMİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ Oİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ!''

''ne var kaptan?'

''doğru rotadamıyız?''

''evet.eğer bu taraftan gidersek kasırgaya yakalanmayacağız.''''teşekkürler rotacı '' *gülümser*

derin bi nefes alır.

birşey değil..luffy.

yavaşça odasına doğru ilerler.

2 YIL ha?

koskoca iki yıl..sunny'i özlemişim.*tahtalara dokunur* ve tayfayı..

herkes çok değişmiş.

''Nami?''

*kapıyı tam kapatırken luffy kapıya yaslanır*

''hey sorun ne ? üzgün görünüyorsun..yine hastamısın nami? -.-?''

''ah hayır.. değilim. sadece düşünüyordum.''

L : neyi?*öne doğru bir adım atar*

N : seni ilgilendirmez.*geriye gider*

L : elbetteki ilgilendirir sen benim rotacımsın.*bir adım daha atar*

N : senin kaptan olman herşeyimi bilmeni gerektirmiyo! lütfen çı-

*luffy kapıyı kapatır*

L : nami seninle konu-

Nami : s-senin neyin var! odama öylece giremezsin!*direk gözlerine bakar*

L : b-ben.. konuşmak istedim.

N : hangi konuda?

L : şey...nam ben ölüyorum.

N : O_O ? ...ne?

L : ölüyorum.

N : n-nasıl neden?

L : robinle geçen gün konuştuktan sonra anladım..

N : ne konuştunuz?

x

x

x

x

*geçen gece :3 *

Robin : iyi akşamlar kaptan.. uyumadınız mı?

Luffy : robin.. iyi akşamlar. hayır shishsi uykum yok!

Robin : bugün sabah çok farklı görünüyodunuz.

Luffy : evet .. neredeyse tüm gün ışıltı yüzünden bir şey göremedim.

Robin : ışıltı?

Luffy : sabah iskeledeki barda Sanji-zoro-usopp ve ben içecek birşey almaya gitmiş birden sanji ''UWAAAA NAMİ-SWANIN GÖĞÜSLERİNİ ÖZLEDİM!'' diye bağırmaya başladı. sonra zoro '' kes sesini aşk aşçışı'' diye seslendi sonra Sanji '' NAMİ-SWANIN GÖĞÜSLERİ DÜNYADAKİ EN MÜKEMMEL ŞEYLER'' diye bağırdı. sonra benim aklımada hancockun ''b en dünyadaki en güzel ve mükemmel vücuda sahip kadınıyım.'' diyişi geldi. sonra sanji ve zoro kavga etti sonra bende ''bu kadar büyütecek ne var?'' dedim sonra sanji bana tekme attı. ''sen hala çocuksun luffy' dedi sonra bardan ayrıldılar sonra ben sinirlendim sonra barmen bana yaklaşıp ''erkek adam olmak istermisin dedi?'' bende '' EVET!' dedim ama söylüyorum ben çocuk değilim. neyse sonra bana ilaç verdi onu içtikten son ra hala aynı bendim hiçbir değişiklik olmadı. sonra Naminin alışverişten döndüğünü gördüm. bana yardım etmem için bağırdı bende yanına gittim sonra ne olduysa *kalbini tutar* burası çok hızlı atmaya başladı. ne olduğunu bilmiyorum çok garip hissettim. poşetleri elinden alamadım. bana ''BAKA NE YAPIYORSUN ONLAR ÇOK PAHALI!'' diye bağırdığını hatırlıyorum. sonra yüzüm kızardı vücudum çok sıcaktı. lanet olsun kafam allak bullak oldu. Namiyi görememeye başladım çok feci parlıyrodu. ama seni görene kadarondan başka birşey düşünemiyordum. sayende Robin şimdi tüm o parıltı o ışıltı yok oldu.

Robin : dur biraz çok hızlı konuşuyorsun.. *düşünmeye başlar* evet analiz ettim sanırım birşeyleri anladım gibi. yani sen ilaç içtikten sonramı bu hale düştün?

Luffy : a-aslında.. *yüzü kızarır* tam olarak değil..

Robin : nasıl ?

Luffy : b-ben bilmiyorum..Namiyi gördüğümden beri..

Robin :* şaşırır* Luffy..yoksa sen..

Luffy : BİLİYORDUM! NAMİ BİR BÜYÜCÜ DEĞİL Mİ!

Robin : şey..hayır.

Luffy : O zaman.. *gözleri dönmeye başlar* BANA NELER OLUYOOOOR!

Robin : *sö ylemek istemiyorum..* şey sanırım yarın Doktor-beye görünmek gerek.

Luffy: SUGEEEİİİ!ÇOK ZEKİSİN ROBİN! EVET HAKLISIN! neyse ben yatmya gidiyorum.

x

x

xx

Nami : ne..ne dedin sen?

Luffy : işte böyle. yani bugün chopperla konuşucaktım ama.

Nami : o-odadan çık!

Luffy : ne- ?

Nami : ÇIK DEDİM! *yüzü kızarır*

Luffy : size ne oluyor! *ayağa kalkar* HAYIR ÇIKMIYORUM!

Nami : ç-çık luffy..

Luffy : hayır.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hİ! XD ummm next episode. **

**Warnıng : LEMON SCENE! -_-1**

**if you not like lemon. dont read. **

N : s-senin chopperla konuşman lazım hemde acil.

L : ne neler oluyor? hiçbir şey anlatmıyorsunuz yeter artık hiçbir yere gitmiyorum.

N : *kapıya gidip kapıyı açar* L-lütfen...*Luffynin kolundan tutup çekiştirir*

L : Sana hayır dedim! *somurtarak kapıyı kapatıp Namiyi sıkıştırır*

N & L : ah..

N : *n-neden kalbim hızlı atıyo*

L : nami ateşin var. hasta mısın ?

N : *_hayır..bu benim kalp atışım değil..b-bu.._* Luffy?

L : hmm?

N : ilacın etkisinin geçmesini beklemekten başka yapacak birşeyin yok.

L : h-hıhı.. ama birşey sormak istiyorum.

_*Naminin elini tutup göğsündeki yara izine çeker_*

L : chopperın beni muayne etmesini istemiyorum. ilk kez ilk doktorumdan tedavi olmak istiyorum. Bu yarayla ilgili bana bilgi ver.

N : Ş-şimdimi ?

L : evet..

N : Pekala..*eliyle karın kaslarından yavaş yavaş yukarı çıkar*

Vücudu..çok olgunlaşmış..ç-çok değişmiş...2yılda ne kadar çalıştığı belli kas yapısıda bir hayli...ama *

N : Yaran ne kadar derindi?!

L : *başını çevirir* 3 ay yatmak zorunda olacak kadar..

N : aman tanrım..*tamamen yara izinin üzerinde dolaşır* Lifleri zedelemiş..iz sonsuza kadar kalacak gibi-''

L : tahmin etmiştim. Hamcockta öyle demişti.

N : hancock..*elini birden çeker* odamı seni muayene etti.

L : h-hayırda..neden kontrolü kestin?

N : çünkü bitti. artık uyumaya- beni hapsetmekten vazgeçermisin Kaptan?

L : um..hayır.

N : daha önce liflerinin zedelendiğinin ve kalıcı bir yara olduğunu öğrendiysen neden bana da kontrol ettirdin.?

L : ç-çünkü.._*kızarır_* bana..dokunmanı istedim.

N : *_kızarır_* Ne?

L : şimdi sıra bende..*elini omzuna hafifçe değdirir* B-bende..seni kontrol edebilirmyiim doktor hanım?

N : *yüzü tamamen kızarır* Bu saatte kontrolün hiç sı- *elini omzundan boynuna doğru kaydırır*

L : giyim tarzın biraz fazlamı açılmış?

N : s-seni ilgilendirmez!

L : lütfen biraz sessiz konuş..Sanjinin bu saatte odanı tekmelemesini istemem.

N : seni ilgilendirmez.

L : ama sen benim nakamamsın.

N : o-olabilir...

L : sana sarılıcağım.

N : ne?*Luffy namiyi çektiği gibi sarılır*

L : Nami..hala portakal ve para gibi kokuyorsun..

N : sen de hala et gibi..

*gülüşürler*

L : ateşin var?

N : hayır. sadece çok sıcak.

L :dimi? bencede.. *_kızarır_* aşırı sıcak.

N : ama kalbin çok hızlı atıyor...

L : çünkü..senin odandayım.

N : ...

L : artık dayanamıyacağım..Nami s-seni..öpebilirmiyim?

N : NE?!

L : *hafifçe uzaklaşabilir* kendime engel olamıyorum. seni öpmek istiyorum. * I WANT TO KİSS YOU *-*

N : h-hayır..

*dudaklarına yaklaşır.. Naminin gözlerine odaklanır ve pfflayarak geri çekilir*

L : üzgünüm seni biraz korkuttum şimdi gidi-

N : yeter artık sana tahammül edemiyorum.*der ve Luffyi kendine çekip öper*

Luffynin eli kapıya dayanır ve tam açmakta olduğu kapıyı kapatır.

L :(çok yumuşak..ve çekici (^0^) )

*nami luffyi omzundan itekleyip hafifçe nefes alır*

N : tamam şimdi tatmin oldun art-

L : bekle.. bu çok hoşuma gitti lütfen biraz daha *boynundan tutup tekrar öper*

N (BU..BU NE YAPTIĞINI SANIYOR VE..)

luffy'nin dili naminin ağzının içinde dolaşmaya devam eder.

N :( ve ne zamandan beri bu kadar iyi ö-püşebiliyor bu..bu erkek içgüdüsümü? )

refleks olarak luffynin eli naminin beline kayar ve kapıdan çekip Duvara ( WALL *-* ) yaslar.

N : (bu iyi değil böyle giderse biz.. onu durdurmak zorundayım..) B-bekle..

L : hmm? *boynuna kayar*

N : s-sadece ö-ö-öpmek istedi-ğini söy-lemiştin..b-bu kadar i-ileri-

L : lütfen..ne yaptığımı bilmiyorum .

N : ( 2 yılda saflığını ahmaklığını kaybedecek kadar büyümediğini biliyorum. şuan-..şuan işin nereye gideceğinden haberi varmı bu çocuğun?!)D-dur..

L : hayır.. durmak istemiyorum.. *naminin kolundan tutup arkasını döndürüp duvara yaslar*

N : *göğsüm sıkışıyor..nefes al-* Luffy..

L : nami seni soyacağım. bunu istiyorum -.-

N : birdakika..*arkasını döner* yani sen..

L : hamcockun yanında 2 yıl durdum..sence o kadın bana sadece dövüş etğitimi mi verir? *hayal eder*

*kaç kere beni zorla kadınlar banyosuna soktuklarını bir duysa..ama en azından hiçbiri beni zorla..* *kızarır* Neyse unut gitsin. işin nereye varacağını biliyorum. b-ben...

N : *yutkunur*

L : ben..seni arzuluyorm sanırım.

N : sanırım?

L : Yani hayır..sanırım değil..şöyle birşey. seni et olarak ele alalım.

N : et mi ?

L : yani..şey ben et olmadan yapamıyorsam ve sen et isen o zaman ben eti seviyorsam ve senide et olarak düşünüyorsam bu demektirki ben eti seviyorum derken seni ..yani seni..yani ben seni... *kızarır* seni..

N : ...Luffy.. o zaman bana söz ver.

L : n-ne?

N : lütfen beni yeme.

L : *güler* Peki. *boyun kısmını öper* Şimdi arkanı dön..

N : b-ben..

L : nami.

N : luffy..ben..hayır..yapamam.

L : n-ne?

N : *luffynin ceketine tutunur* ben ayakta d-duram-

L : woah..*kucaklar* sanırım anladım. * Yatağa yatırır* Ateşinin çıktığını unutmuştum.

N : ( yanlış anladı..artık işler bu noktaya geldiğine göre..) *luffynin ceketini kollarından sıyırır*

L : *gülümser* şuan tıpkı mandalina gibisin Nami.

N : kes sesini! *yüzünü çevirir*

L : buda seni..*boynuna yakşaır* daha cazip hala getiriyor.* licked*

N : ah...

Luffy naminin bikini üstünün düğümünü zar zor açar.

Nami : luffy..ilacın etkisinde olmadığına emin misin?

L : hayır.. keşke..k-keşke olsam..

Nami : ahh

L : başardım. *üstünü çekip aşağıya ceketinin yanına fırlatır.* ..s-soft..

N : hya...

L : *acaba..*göğüs ucunu emer*

N . luf..fy..

L : *göz ucuyla namiye bakar* (gerçekten..burası hassas noktası..) *diğer eliylede öbür tarafı okşar*

*nami altında kıvranırken en sonunda dayanamayıp ısısır =_=*

L : nami?

N : h-hmm?

L : şey... neyse boşver..*naminin pantolonunun düğmelerini açar*

N : d-dur!

L : ha?

N : şey b-ben.. yani sen benim..ilkim..

L : *gözlerini faltaşı gibi açar* BAKİREMİSİN?

N : bunu yüksek sesle söylemesene!

L : a-şey..ben bilmiyodum..bu...*gülmeye başlar* ben sandımki sen..daha önce.. haha..*güler* bu beni dahada mutlu etti işte. *_direk dudaklarına yapışır*_

N : (bu-da neydi şimdi? )

L : ozaman ilk deneyimlerimizi kimseye söylememize gerek yok

N : ( ozaman luffyde..of lanet olsun.)

Sanji : NAMİ-SAAN!UYUDUNUZ MU?!

Nami : ne?!

Luffy : ne halt..

*ikiside yatağın yan tarafına düşerler*

*luffy naminin ağzını kapatıp kolunu uzattığı gibi Kapının koluna yaslar*

Luffy : sende nereden çıktın ero-cook?..

Nami : ( eğer sanji-kun içeri girerse...)


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji : NAMİ-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Uyudunuz mu?!'

Chopper : eğer böyle bağırırsan uyuyanıda uyandıracaksın sanji...hadi yatalım..ışığı kapalı.. ve hiçbir tıkırtıda öyle gelmiş olabilir.

Sanji : BU BİR AŞIĞIN KULAKLARI CHOPPER. Asla bir kadının sesini farketmemiş ın sesini duyduğuma eminim.

Chopper : belkide rüya görüyordur?

Sanji : AHHHH 3 EVEETT RÜYASINDA BENİMLE BERABER PLAJDA EĞLENDİĞİNİ GÖRÜYORDUR DEĞİLMİ *-*

Chopper : hı-hı hadi yatalım lütfen.

Nami : Sanji-kun -.-".. *elini luffynin ağzını kapattığı elinin üzerine koyar.*

Luffy : gittiler..

Nami : *şuanki pozistonları..*

Luffy Naminin altında kalmış nami üstüne sırt üstü yaslanmış bacakları birbirine dolaşşmış şekilde hiç hareket etmeden yerde yatıyolardı. nihayet luffy elini çektikten sonra doğruldular.

Luffy : fyu..demek gizli iş çevirince..

Nami : sonu bu kadar komik oluyor.

Luffy : son?

Nami : devam edebileceğimi sanmıyorum.

Luffy : evet...*geri zemine yatar* kendimi çok güçsüz hissediyorum..

Nami : güçsüz mü? (ama güçsüz olduğu zaman..*luffynin homurdanmasına bakar* Tatlı ve masum oluyor.. ben kızgın luffy istiyorum) o zaman..belkide son yapmamalıyız.

Luffy : ha?

Nami : *kalçasını geriye doğru hareket ettirir.* bende bir şeyler denemek istiyorum.*luffynin pantalonun düğmelerine bir saniye bakar* aça-yım mı?

Luffy : hayır bekle ilk ben!

Nami : ne?

Luffy : ilk ben başlyacağım.*namiyi kaldırıp yatağa geri yatırır yarı açık olan naminin pantolonunu çeker. :3 *

Nami : *kızarır* ilk başlamak dediğin şey..

Luffy : hala çok zayıfsın =_=

Nami : bu iyimi kötümü?

Luffy : şey şöyle..çabuk yorulabilirsin..

Nami : *dahada kızarır* DERKEN?

Luffy : diyelim bir savaştasın ve uzun süre dövüşmen gerekiyo-

*Nami : (ah şu salak)

Luffy: tabikide şaka yapıyorum *bacağını kaldırıp baldırından öpmeye başlar* Ne demek istediğimi anladın.

Nami : o/o mm...

Ve...luffy sonunda iç çamaşırının iplerin çözüp.. Namiyi görür :D

Nami ( işte..başlıyoruz..*başını yana çevirip gözleirin kapar..* bu-gerçekten..çok utanç verici..*

Luffy : Nami?

Nami : ...

Luffy : nami..

Nami : ne?

Luffy : bana bakmanı istiyorum.

Nami : b-ben.. yapamam..

Luffy : niye?

Nami : bu çok utanç verici.

Luffy : hayır..

Nami : b-ben..gerçekten çok utanı ...

Luffy: peki o zaman..b-ben..yani sen hazır mısın?

Nami : lütfen...lütfen nazik ol..

Luffy : tabiki* yanağğından öpüp kemerini çözer*

Nami :*derin bi nefes alır*

Luffy : bacaklarını yukarı kaldırır* ve... :D

**tamam anladınız işte daha ne.**

Luffy : nami.. *naminin gözleri dolunca eliyle gözyaşlarını siler* ben şimdi h-hareket ediyorum.

Nami :b-bekle..ah..luffy! ..

Luffy : nami..sen..kendini rahatla biraz lanet olası..

Nami : n-ne?

Luffy : b-ben..neyse unut gitsin..


End file.
